Relative navigation systems are useful for various applications such as manual or autonomous vehicle navigation in an environment such as a vehicle traffic zone or a vehicle parking zone. In some applications, only the relative positions (Px, Py, Pz, or Azimuth, Elevation, Slant Range) between two objects is utilized. In other applications, the relative range, as well as the relative velocity (Vx, Vy, Vz, or Azimuth Rate, Elevation Rate, Slant Range Rate) between two objects are utilized.